kirbyrightbackatyafandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby
Kirby is a baby Star Warrior who lives on Dream Land. History Kirby's history is unknown, though it is thought that Kirby was a Monster created by eNeMeE who would not obey his commands and sent in a Starship for an unknown amount of years before awakening. However, his ship detected Octacon three nights after King Dedede summoned it and awoke him 200 years too early before warping to Dream Land, but Kirby was unable to control it and crashed it just outside of Cappy Town. He soon met Tiff, Tuff, Fololo and Falala and was drawn into believing he was a monster by Dedede. When he went to Castle Dedede while Dedede and Escargoon were trying to fix it, he found his Warp Star had been taken. He was attacked by Dedede under Octacon's control and battled Octacon as Fire Kirby and sent it flying into space. However, he could not leave Dream Land after Dedede blew his Starship up and he stayed to fight the monsters Dedede ordered. After Dedede sabotaged Kirby's attempts to find a place to stay, the Cappies built him a treehouse, but it was destroyed by Dedede before a fight with his Blocky monster. He defeated it as Stone Kirby and built Kirby's house a little house he shares with Torkori. He battles monsters with his Copy Ability. After Dedede attempted to retrieve the Warp Star, Cappy Town was destroyed by a Destrayer and Tiff and Kirby fell off the Warp Star, so they got inside Kabu. Kabu sent them a dream where Kirby took down some Air Ride Machines and drove them, then transformed into Crash Kirby, destroying the Destrayer. Meta Knight later had several Cappies come to a chamber beneath the fountain in Castle Dedede and revealed the Halberd to them. They destroyed six Destrayers and headed into an asteroid belt, where Customer Service sent Heavy Lobster onto the ship. After Cook Kirby failed to stop it, Ice Kirby froze it and Sword and BladeIn the episode Kirby Takes the Cake, Kirby's flashbacks show his inner side, where certain people (besides food) can mean a lot to him. When they don't treat him as well as they usually do, and he doesn't know why, he doesn't voice his thoughts or blame them but he can get very upset about himself. destroyed it. They arrived at eNeMeE's Fortress and Kirby took down more Air Riders as Bomb Kirby on a Winged Star, then chased eNeMeE as Fire Kirby and lost his strength. eNeMeE then entered Kirby's sleep as gave him a nightmare, but Tiff sent him the Warp Star and Kirby swallowed it, activating the Star Rod. He then defeated eNeMeE and they used the Winged Star to get to the Command Center and escaped through the Monster Delivery System before the fortress exploded. Personality Kirby's personality in the anime is either very alike or very unlike his personality in the games. He retains some of his old traits, like his cute playfulness and tendency to do good, and reveals new facets of himself. He is shown to be very loving towards his robotic dog in Kirby's Pet Peeve and being very determined, like not giving up when fighting Meta Knight]] in Kirby's Duel Role. Kirby is also more or less dimwitted in the anime, like enjoying Channel DDD when the program he is watching is insulting and humiliating him, probably because he doesn't understand that insulting him is the whole point of the show, and he finds the antics Dedede does with the hand puppet supposed to resemble him to be funny. He is a good sport when it comes to people laughing at him, usually because he realizes what he had done was genuinely humorous after a while. In the episode Kirby Takes the Cake, Kirby's flashbacks show his inner side, where certain people (besides food) can mean a lot to him. When they don't treat him as well as they usually do, and he doesn't know why, he doesn't voice his thoughts or blame them but he can get very upset about himself. He is very innocent but can be smart in battles. He enjoys playing with tiff and tuff a whole lot. He is extreamely playful and intergetic. He loves everyone but in battle he is normally very serious when battle king dedede's monsters. Powers Inhale Inhale is Kirby's classic defense. He can use it to activate his Copy Ability. Copy Ability By inhaling an attack, Kirby can transform himself into whatever he inhales. Category:Characters Category:Star Warriors Category:Halberd Crew Category:Kids